heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Private/Relationships
Family Skipper Skipper is one of Private's three older brothers and sometimes still treats Private like a child. Throughout the film, Private tries desperately to show skipper he is more than the cute little guy they think he is. Eventually, Skipper realizes that Private is a very valued member of the team and that it isn't what you look like that counts but what you do is what matters. Kowalski Private values Kowalski as his elder brother and looks up to him as a hero (according to "Raccoon Unmasked") However, it is revealed that after Private was hatched, Kowalski unintentionally upset the baby penguin by saying they were all going to die as he had no family. Despite all of that, Private and Kowalski have a very close relationship and get along very well, putting a lot of trust in each other, shown in "Invention Intervention," when Kowalski asked for Private to keep the invisible ray a secret. However, despite not telling Skipper, Private still urged for Kowalski to tell Skipper that the Invisible ray was of Kowalski's doing and not Doctor Blowhole. Rico Private first meets Rico when he was hatched from an egg in Anarctica, and they grew up as brothers. In the television series, Private knows Rico so well, that he knows that chain saws are Rico's solution to everything. Another point in the series was when Private thought Rico was going to die, he gave Rico a hug and also nearly cried because of Rico nearly being killed by it. However, there are several times when they don't get a long but this is hardly ever seen. Uncle Nigel Private loves his uncle Nigel very much, and he appears to be his only biological relative ever known. He was the first to know his uncle was a secret agent trying to find the Red Squirrel. At first, he thinks his uncle is insane, just like Agent Rockgut from "The Red Squirrel". However, Private believes Nigel when he sees Red for himself and tried to convince Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski that his uncle beat the Red Squirrel. Nigel believes that Private is tough and only acts like a buffoon in front of enemies. Private lets his uncle leave with this impression and stops Skipper from telling Nigel that Private actually is a softy. Friends Barry Barry is a cute yet deadly Dart Frog. However, Private and Barry initially do not get along. The young penguin doesn't actually hate the dart Frog, despite it poisoning Rico, Kowalski and eventually, Skipper. Throughout most of the episode, Private is scared of the untouchable frog. However, inventing a suit that Barry cannot penetrate with his poison, Private gives the little frog a hug. The hug causes Barry to change into a nicer person and they become friends. Marlene Though it is unknown when the two met, Private and Marlene appeared to have known each other since she came to the zoo after she was taken away from the aquarium she once came from. Though hardly having screen time in the series, Marlene and Private are actually very good friends. The most significant episode they share is "Badger Pride" where Marlene tries to get Private to overcome his fear of badgers, and no matter how much he tries to get out of it, the more Marlene wants him to overcome this silly fear. After the badgers are revealed to be easily insulted, Private gives her a garlic bag that will "ward off evil badger spirits". However, she is chased by Stacy and Becky and Private attempts to save her by using the tennis ball launcher by shooting Stacy and Becky. Category:Relationships